Users are constantly presented with various content intended to persuade, entertain, advertise, or the like. For example, users may be presented with content on their smart phones, tablet computers, televisions, game consoles, or the like. Even though many users may see the content, the users may not be the most likely target audience for the content. In other words, content providers may want their content to be consumed by an audience that will most likely be affected by the content (e.g., purchase advertised goods and/or services). However, determining what content to provide and how and when to effectively provide the content to a particular target audience may be a difficult task.